


Tranquil Days

by sakurauichii



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Some Spoilers, There isn't a lot of spoilers, everyone has children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurauichii/pseuds/sakurauichii
Summary: A collection of short stories based around the daily lives of the travelers after they've settled down and started a family.





	1. A Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to do something special for their parents, Yusufa and Rachel decided to surprise Cyrus and Primrose...

“Do you think they’ll wake up?” 

“I’m sure they will soon…” 

Two young girl’s voices rang in Primrose’s ears, causing her to slowly open her eyes. She sees two blurry figures, small blobs of blur until she slowly sits up and rubs her eyes. In front of her are her two children, Yusufa and Rachel still in their nightgowns and a smile rose to her face. She wasn’t expecting her daughters to be awake, they’re usually asleep at this time of day. Nonetheless, Primrose spread her arms out and allowed the two to hug her. 

“Good morning Mommy!” Rachel greeted her mother with a wide smile. 

“Good morning Mommy.” Yusufa greeted Primrose with a small smile. 

“It’s rare to see you two awake,” Primrose commented, “what are you two doing awake?” 

The two looked at each other, giggling as if they’re planning something. Primrose knows that these two aren’t tricksters. Yusufa is known to be brutally honest while Rachel never gets in trouble, but the two don’t pull pranks on their parents or anyone for that matter. So seeing the two plotting something made Primrose curious. 

“Well, whatever you two have in store, I hope it isn’t anything that’ll get you in trouble.” 

“It won’t!” Rachel exclaimed then looked at her older sister. “Right Yusufa?” 

“Yes,” Yusufa nodded. “It won’t get us in trouble.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

The constant noise that the three are making is enough to make the other adult in the room wake up. Cyrus sits up and yawns, wondering who is causing such a ruckus early in the morning. What he didn’t expect to see is his daughters on the bed and in Primrose’s arms. 

“Morning Cyrus.” Primrose greeted her husband with a smile. 

“Good morning Primrose.” Cyrus greeted his wife then looked at Yusufa and Rachel with a smile. “And hello to you two. What are you two doing up so early?” He asked his daughters kindly, but they stared at him, not budging to tell their father what they’re up to. Cyrus sighed at the two, having a feeling that they won’t tell him. He knows that they’re closer to their mother than him, but he sometimes wishes that they’d spend time with him now and then. 

“Should we?” Rachel asked Yusufa and tilted her head. Yusufa nodded with made Rachel smile happily, clutching the stuffed bunny in her hands as she slid off the bed. “Yay!” 

“Off we go.” Yusufa muttered as gripped her bunny’s hand as she slid off the bed. She looked at both Cyrus and Primrose and held her stuffed animal close to her chest and stared at them. “Don’t move until we come back.” Yusufa told them then ran out of their room with Rachel. 

Once the two girls were out, Cyrus and Primrose looked at each other then stifled out a chuckle. Whatever Yusufa and Rachel were planning, it seems to be a surprise. 

“Do you have an idea as to what they’re doing?” Cyrus asked Primrose and she smiled. 

“I asked them that, and they wouldn’t tell me.” Primrose replied then closed her eyes and held a hand to her chin. “I hope it isn’t anything dangerous. Yusufa’s 4 and Rachel’s 3. There’s a lot they can do at their age, but then again, there can be things you can’t do at such a young age.” 

“You’ve got a point.” Cyrus nodded then got out of bed and stretched his arms. “Do you want to see what they’re doing?” 

“I suppose so.” Primrose nodded then got out of bed. 

The two quietly walked around the house together, wondering where their daughters were at. They checked their rooms, but there was no sign of the two. There wasn’t many places for them to be hiding, since they’re house is relatively small, the perfect size for their small family. However it isn’t until Primrose caught them in the music room that she hid besides the doorway to listen in on their conversation. 

“Can we do this?” Rachel asked, doing a twirl then a jump in the air. 

“Hmmm…” Yusufa reviewed her sister’s suggestion then closed her eyes. “I don’t know…” 

“Eh?!” Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. “But Mommy and Dad will love it!” 

 

“But this has to be special.” 

“Then you come up with something!” 

“...I will.” Yusufa muttered then tilted her head then lifted her arms up and tried doing ballerina moves to no avail. “I...don’t think I should do that…” 

“Bad Yusufa bad!” Rachel exclaimed while lightly hitting her chest.

“Start over?” Yusufa tilted her head and Rachel nodded. 

Primrose smiled; while she didn’t see what they’re doing, she knows that they’re practicing their dance moves to please them. Oh you two. Primrose thought to herself then looked up and sees Cyrus walking her way. 

“Shh,” Primrose whispered with a finger to her lip then pointed at the room. “These two are practicing.” 

“Are they now?” Cyrus smiled then stood besides Primrose and took a small peek into the room, seeing that Yusufa and Rachel are indeed practicing their dancing. 

“Do you want to give them a scare?” Primrose asked, smirking at the thought at teasing her daughters. 

“Be my guest.” 

Primrose nodded then slowly walked into the room and stood against the doorway with her arms crossed, watching the two girls continue giving suggestions on their dance moves. “Why don’t you try something simple before you do something complicated?” Primrose suggested with a smile, her daughters looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Mommy!” Rachel pouted and puffed her cheeks. “You’re mean!” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” Yusufa pouted as well and crossed her arms. 

“You know that anything you do will always make me happy, right?” 

“But it was supposed to be special!” Yusufa commented then watched as Cyrus walked into the room. “Dad-” 

“Before you say anything, I too agree with your mother.” Cyrus said, cutting Yusufa off then walked towards her and patted her head. “Nothing makes me more happier than to see a smile on your face.” He said then looked at Rachel. “Same with you, Rachel.” 

 

Rachel blinked for a couple of seconds then nodded, running to the piano and grabbed her bunny and holding it to her chest. “Right.” She said then slowly walked towards Cyrus and hugged his leg. “...Daddy.” 

“So, do you want to see what we have?” Yusufa asked then looked up at Cyrus with her head tilted. “...Daddy?” 

Cyrus smiled and nodded, looking at Primrose as she walked besides him. “Though maybe not in here.” He said then turned around. “Why not do it in a bigger room?” He suggested, “how about we go to your room?” 

The two girls nodded, Yusufa running to grab her stuffed animal then ran out of the room with Rachel, the two racing to their room. Primrose watched the two run out and chuckled at how much energy they have once they have their minds set on something. She then holds Cyrus’s hand and looks at him with a small smile. 

“Shall we go?” 

“Yes, we should.” 

The two saw that Yusufa and Rachel ran back towards them, Yusufa holding Primrose’s free hand with her free hand, and Rachel doing the same with Cyrus. The adults smiled at them and they walked towards the girls’ rooms so that Cyrus and Primrose can watch Yusufa and Rachel dance together.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens to be cold in Clearbrook, but how does the Greengrass family spend their time in their house, fending off the low temperature?

For once in Clearbrook, it’s cold. Usually it’s warm in the Riverlands, but today was anything but that. While the cold isn’t anything like in the Frostlands, it was still unwelcoming for those who weren’t used to the bone chilling weather. 

 

On days like this, Tressa is usually curled up in a blanket, sitting in front of the fireplace with her children and husband. However today was different. She’s at home yes, but Alfyn and their daughter Daisy weren’t present. Instead, it’s just her and their son, Matt. As Matt was born with no hearing, it was quiet in the house, but it was nice to have some peace and quiet without Daisy bouncing off the walls. 

 

“I wonder when they’ll be back…” Tressa wondered aloud. Alfyn had to get supplies from Saintsbridge as he was out of herbs for medicine. Daisy wanted to go, mainly because she wanted to watch her dear daddy do his work in person. Normally Tressa doesn’t want her four year old daughter do something so rash, but seeing her passion made her change her mind and allowed Daisy to accompany Alfyn. “I hope they’re alright.” Tressa sighed. 

 

Feeling a tug on her sleeve, Tressa looked at Matt, his eyes asking his mother if she was okay. “Ah,” Tressa blinked then smiled, moving her hands and finger, communicating with Matt with sign language. ‘I’m fine. Just thinking about your dad and sister.’ The brown haired woman told Matt and he nodded. 

 

‘Got anything idea when they’ll be back?’ Matt asked with his hand movements, Tressa shrugging at the question. 

 

As if on cue, the doors flew open, revealing Alfyn and Daisy. Tressa and Matt turned around and looked at the other half of their family with wide smiles. 

 

“We’re back!” Daisy announced then sneezed. 

 

“Whoa there, you better not be getting sick on me.” Alfyn chuckled, rubbing his daughter’s head with a grin. 

 

“I’m fine!” 

 

“It took you 3 days to get supplies?” Tressa asked, tilting her head with a smirk. “Must’ve been real hard looking for those herbs.” 

 

“More like I got caught up in teaching a little daisy here what is and isn’t poison and editable.” 

 

“I learned a lot!” Daisy smiled happily then ran towards Tressa and quickly got under the blanks on Tressa’s left side. “It’s so cold!” 

 

Matt waved his hand, trying to get Daisy’s attention, his eyes seeming to know what she’s complaining about. His sister looked at her in confused and watched Matt’s hand movements. ‘You’re cold right?’ Matt asked and Daisy nodded. ‘Then maybe you should have worn warm clothes.’ He added which earned him a pout from Daisy. 

 

Both of their parents started laughing after witnessing the interactions between their children. Even if the cold air is brushing against their exposed skin, being with each other and talking about random trivial things is like hot chocolate, short lived, but warm, sweet, and heavenly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is short, which is the point since this a story where each chapter is short. Or long depending on the length of the chapter. Anyways, today's chapter included the Greengrass family. I love all of the ships, but this one has to be my second favorite next to Therion x Ophilia who is tied with Cyrus x Primrose. This family is a dork family and it's great, I love it! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Next one will be around who knows when.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Harumi here! If you're unfamiliar with the OCs and why one of the girls is named Yusufa, they are a part of my blog on tumblr called octofamheadcanons. Some of these short stories won't have the children, some will, some might be requests I, some won't, it all depends so I hope you're alright with that. Anyways, thank you for reading the start of this little story, and I'll try to update every now and then!


End file.
